


Perfect Hooligans

by Gtsthewolf



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gtsthewolf/pseuds/Gtsthewolf
Relationships: Kurt Bale/ hollywood hooligan





	1. Chapter 1

For information on these two I recommend watching gts wrestling


	2. Chapter 2

_Kurt Bale's Pov_

How dare he, How dare Hollywood stay on Grim's side. I know he doesn't wanna wrestle in the yard especially since Grim's stupidity lost them the warehouse, My blood was boiling to say the least that is my husband why is her staying with Grim. I walked out of the warehouse we were losing with the YouTube title over my shoulder even though it was 30 degrees in New Jersey I couldn't feel a thing due to my blood boiling, " Babe " I heard the voice of my husband Hollywood calling out to me before I felt his hand on my shoulder which caused me to grunt in response. " Kurt look at me " Hooligan said softly I could tell he was worried about me but I didn't care I was angry at him angry that he would take my enemy's side instead of mine, I'm so angry that I can't talk to him because I'm afraid that I'll say something that I'll regret and then he'll never join me. I just shook my head and walked off hoping that Hollywood wouldn't follow me but of course he did that was the only thing I hated about me it seemed like he couldn't take a hint. When he put his hand on my shoulder I lost it " HOLLYWOOD HOW DARE YOU TAKE THE FATMAN' S SIDE I'M YOUR HUSBAND FOR PETE'S SAKE " I yelled in his face, the look on his face broke my heart I could tell he was sad but he was also angry now. " YOU WANNA KNOW WHY ITS BECAUSE YOU'VE BECAME AN EGOTISTICAL MANIAC, YOU'RE NOT THE KURT BALE I FELL IN LOVE WITH ALL OF THESE YEARS AGO " Hooligan yelled back in my face, I just shook my head and pushed him away before walking back to the car before getting in and speeding off.he can get a ride to Grim's and stay there as far as I care, " I don't care " I thought to myself but I knew that was a lie. I honestly cared and I wanted my husband back, I needed him back. When I got back to the house I could hear our two German Shepards barking but I couldn't get out I just couldn't, I didn't know why but my body wouldn't move that's when I broke down I broke down crying. All of my angry just came out and now I'm a thirty year old man crying in his car just hoping that the neighbors didn't come over and ask me what was wrong. It felt like an hour before my eyes couldn't produce more tears I knew that I had to go in and feed feed the dogs something Hollywood would do when ws got home from wrestling,the door handle felt cold to the couch so cold that I almost didn't open the door. I sigh and pushed the car door open before getting out and walking inside once the car door was closed and locked, The dogs danced around me happy that their daddy was home if only if they knew that their other daddy wouldn't come home for a while they would be so heartbroken like me of they knew. I walked over to the cabinet that had their wet food in it before opening a can and opening it before giving each dog half of the can, " Whenever you two are ready come to the room daddy's sleep " I whispered to them before walking to the bedroom. As soon as my body hit the bed everything went dark.


End file.
